duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mist Valley Thunder Lord (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Upset with the premise of "capturing and using the enemy," "Mist Valley" began to grow distant from the others. They began to desire only fighting alongside each other. ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +8, Con +7, Int +8, Wis +8, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7,Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion+10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception Languages common; Challenge 5 (1400 XP) ---- Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If The Mist Valley fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. Detect. The Mist Valley makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Heart Sight. The Mist Valley touches a creature and magically knows the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a DC 10 Charisma saving throw, the Mist Valley also knows the creature's alignment. Superior Invisibility. As a bonus action, The Mist Valley can magically turn invisible until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). Any equipment or individuals the Mist Valley wears or carries are invisible with it. Keen Sight. The Mist Valley has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Telepathy. Using telepathy, The Mist Valley can magically communicate with anyone within 60 feet of it. Ambusher. The Mist Valley has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. Natural Acrobat. The Mist Valley has advantage on any Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Pack Tactics. The Mist Valley has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the Mist Valley's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Pounce. If Mist Valley moves at least 20 feet straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the tiger Mist Valley can make one bonus action. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Mist Valley uses Frightful Presence. Then makes six claw attacks. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +16 to hit, reach 20 ft., one creature. Hit: 20 (3d8 + 7) slashing damage. Drop. One Medium or smaller object held or creature grappled by the Mist Valley is dropped from the sky and knocked prone. If a dropped target strikes a solid surface, the target takes 3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it falls (to a maximum of 6d6). If the target is dropped at another creature, that creature must succeed on a DC 11 Dexterity saving throw or take the same damage and be knocked prone. Thundering Clap of Chaos (Recharge 5-6). the Mist Valley gathers thunder in a 30-foot line that is 5 feet wide. Each creature in that line must make a DC 12 Dexterity saving throw, taking 22 (4d10) thunder damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Frightful Presence. Each creature of the Mist Valley's choice that is within 120 feet of it and aware of it must succeed on a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the Mist Valley's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Mist Valley Thunder Lord can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Mist Valley Thunder Lord regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Shift. The Mist Valley expends 3 magic points to cast misty step (Misty Step Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Self Components: V Duration: Instantaneous Briefly surrounded by silvery mist, you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see.) Mythical Mist of The Mist Valley (Costs 3 Actions). The Mist Valley can regains 30 hit points at the start of its turn. This feature does not activate if the Mist Valley is incapacitated. Wing Attack (Costs 2 Actions). The Mist Valley beats its wings. Each creature within 10 feet of the Mist Valley must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or take 16 (2d6 + 9) bludgeoning damage and be knocked prone. The Mist Valley can then fly up to half its flying speed. |}